Whipped Cream
by Orange Purse
Summary: Just another day of work for Val with a bit of a surprise too. Prompt: Pumpkin, cherry, or banana whip cream by avearia. Pointless, sorry.


**A/N: **I'm such a freaking awful person, I haven't updated anything in a damn month. If someone actually cares, I'm working on Not As Good (aka NAG from now on) but it's coming together very, very slowly. If you want, you can check out my profile and click the first link to see the beginning of then next chapter of NAG. Now onto this story, which I am writing now. Ummm what is this going to be about...

**Prompt: **Pumpkin, cherry, or banana whip cream, provided by the wonderful **avearia**, who this fanfic is dedicated to. Feel free to leave prompts if you want. (Anything goes, but I may or may not write it.)

* * *

Valerie sat down, tired from moving around the kitchen for the last three hours. It was tempting to pass the next shift to another worker, but she needed the money. It was difficult enough convincing the manager to let her take a double shift and if she gave it away, who knows when she could do this again.

She wiped some more of the sweat off her forehead with the napkin. "Gross," she mumbled, feeling the wet napkin in her hand. A toss towards the trash can got rid of that problem, but a glance at the clock revealed another one.

"Shit." Her manager only gave her a fifteen minute break and five of those minutes already flew by. Maybe she could sneak a few french fries when no one was looking...

Her hat was suddenly in her hand, getting pulled inside out and right back again. Two months ago, she would be spending her Saturday at a mall, blowing her dad's money on a five hundred dollar shirt or sixty dollar shoes, hanging with her 'friends' and trashing the loser kids.

Now she was working her ass off, cooking fries and flipping burgers as she watched the other teenagers hang out in the tables, laughing and having fun. Something she couldn't do anymore.

Life sucked.

And on top of her paying job, she ghosts to worry about. They always kept showing up at random times, messing with her work and school. As much as she hated to admit it, most of the work went to Phantom these days. She couldn't leave in the middle of work and she did have a huge test for biology coming up...

They were weak excuses, but they were honest ones. She had things outside of ghost hunting that just took priority.

She groaned, realizing how much of a mess everything was. At this rate, she might just have to give up ghosting and now there was only five minutes left in her break before she would have to get back to the mess of grease behind the counter.

Getting up, figuring that she might as well stretch, she bumped against something, falling back into the seat.

"What...?" She looked up, seeing a sheepish face and black hair.

Danny, one of the friends she managed to make after losing her popularity and money, was standing there, holding a bowl in his hand.

"Umm," he said, holding out the bowl to her. "I thought you could use something sweet..." Valerie didn't saw anything, too surprised to see Danny offering her ice cream of all things in the middle of Nasty Burger and the blush covering his whole face was a bit distracting too.

Danny left the treat on the table before dashing out of the restaurant. Valerie could just make him out of the window, standing with his friends, the same ones he was always with.

Valerie just looked down at the bowl, still surprised at the random ice cream presented to her.

She probably only had a minute or two left, but she grabbed the spoon, scooping up the whipped cream.

Banana whip cream. Her favorite.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it turns out I don't know how to write. Just wanted to try out Valerie for the first time. This was so freaking random... Unedited, sorry, I got to go and if I don't post it now I'll probably never finish it. Took me about an hour and a half (though I was bumbling around tumblr for a lot of that time...) This doesn't make much sense either. Tell me what you think? Or not, I know, it wasn't the best it could have been.


End file.
